Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by TheWarrior12
Summary: Elphaba has been pronounced dead for years, but one should never believe rumors. Years after her so called demise, Elphaba returns to Glinda and they both decide to leave Oz, but that will prove to be much more harder than they think. Gelphie
1. Part 1: Mourning the Wicked

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Spoiler Alert: **There is some discussion of the end of the musical.

**Gelphie Disclamier**: This story contains Gelphie (a.k.a. Elphaba and Glinda romance) If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is M : **There is harsh language, violence, and very intense Gelphie.

**Author Note:** Feedback is always welcome and enjoy!

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**

Part 1: Mourning the Wicked

The sun was just pecking over the horizon when a chorus of voices could be heard singing, "No one mourns the Wicked!" The people of Oz sang out. It was the fifth anniversary of The Wicked Witch of the West's death and the people of Oz never seemed to get enough of that song. This day always haunted Glinda the Good though. Five years had passed since the Wicked Witch's demise, and still the pain had not left her. If anything the pain grew.

"Why must they always sing that accursed song?" Glinda thought to herself, as she heard someone passing by her room and then heading down the stairs. Glinda didn't have to see the person to know who it was. It was her husband, Sir Chuffery, leaving again early to do who knows what, and Glinda couldn't care less. She didn't love him. She only married him because Elphaba's death had effected her so badly that she felt like she had no other choice. They had both learned to do their own things. It was kind of like an unspoken rule between them, she did what she wanted and he did what he wanted. That didn't stop him, however from treating her more like an item or a piece of property than a human being. So she avoided him as much as possible.

Glinda had awaken early because she was scheduled to give a speech to the Ozians, so she took a bath, got dressed and started back towards her room to look over her speech notes as her servants prepared breakfast. Her room was stuffy, so Glinda opened her window to let the cool morning air fill her room. She then took out her notecards and began to look them over. After ten minutes of reading her notecards Glinda put them away and went to leave her room to go downstairs for breakfast. Glinda soon made it into the dinning hall and took a seat at the enormous table. Why one would have such a large table was beyond her. Then again Sir Chuffery never brought anything practical. To him anything expensive was worth having, no matter what is was.

"Good morning, your Goodness." One of her servants greeted, as she placed a plate in front of the blonde witch.

Glinda bowed her head in a silent thanks as she peered at the diverse breakfast foods that laid before her. Eggs, bacon, fruit, crackers, bagels, sausage, and muffins was littered on the plate. Glinda never ate all the food however. She would eat maybe two or three of the food items before her and then the servants would have what she didn't eat, this way nothing was wasted. Sir Chuffery wouldn't even dream of such things. He never hesitated to waste food. In his own mind it showed how much money he really had. Glinda would find it sickening that he did that when so many Ozians barley had enough food to feed themselves and their families.

"Are you prepared to give your speech today?" Another servant asked, his voice soft.

"For the most part." Glinda replied, as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I'm going to look over my notecards one last time before I leave."

After breakfast Glinda still had some extra time, so she took a walk outside in the garden. It was a very relaxing to take a stroll in the garden, for all around her were pink flowers. The pink color mixed in with the green stems always calmed her heart for the ample amount of green reminded her of Elphaba. The green stems were strong and held the pink flower up so it could shine and be admired. That's what Elphaba had done for her. Elphaba had lifted her up, and gave her confidence so Oz could see her true colors and beauty. The stem of the flowers never got any credit for the things it had done, but it did it none the less. It would do anything for the flower it held up. Elphaba was like the green stems of the plant. Always strong, always loyal, and brave even up to the end. The pleasant smell mixed with the pink and green colors was one of the only things keeping Glinda from falling apart completely.

In the garden there was also a small bench where Glinda would sit and always say a prayer for Elphaba. She would spend at least one minute to pray, and it wasn't unusual for her to start to cry. How many tears had she shed over Elphaba's death? She would never know the answer to that question. Too many to count was the best way to put it. After saying a five minute prayer Glinda headed out of the garden and back up to her room to review again for her up coming speech that day.

As Glinda entered her room and closed her door a strange feeling came over her. She couldn't put her finger on it but something seemed different. Her eyes scanned the room before walking fully inside. She quickly found her notes and started to review them. After nearly knowing her speech by heart Glinda soon heard her grandfather clock chime. It signaled that she had to leave now. She put away her notecards and headed towards the door. Suddenly however as she just got to the door an unknown figure sneaked up behind Glinda and grabbed her and placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Glinda struggled against the grip and tried to get a look at who her captor was but the way the unknown figure had a hold on her it was impossible. Also Glinda's captor was wrapped in dark attire and had on black gloves to hide their identity in case the blonde witch somehow broke free.

"Good morning, your Goodness." The figure said before starting to whisper a chant into Glinda's ear. "PEELS, PEELS, ESOLC RUOY SEYES, PEELS." After the chant was spoken Glinda fell limp in her captor's arms. The captor then picked the blonde witch up and quietly exited the room.


	2. Part 2: Kidnaped

Part 2: Kidnaped

When Glinda awoke she found she couldn't see anything for a blindfold covered her eyes, and her hands and her legs were bound. When she tried to get herself free a voice came out, "Don't bother struggling."

"Who are you?" Glinda demanded, her voice fearful.

"That shouldn't be your main concern right now." Her captor answered, as they walked fairly close to the blonde witch and took a seat in front of her.

"I know your type." Glinda spat. "You kidnaped me, so you could hold me for a ransom."

"Oh, I have no attention of giving you back for any price." The captor answered with a small chuckle.

Glinda's mind began to race as she replied, "Well, when my husband, Sir Chuffery, finds out I'm gone he will..."

"Oh, please." The captor answered, with a huff. "Sir Chuffery doesn't care. He only sees you more as a piece of property than a person. You know it. He would only want you back like if someone stole his money or some important heirloom. He doesn't appreciate your intelligent, your personality, and your beauty." Glinda felt a hand caress her face. "Especially your beauty." This touch felt familiar and Glinda's breath increased because of it. When the hand pulled away Glinda sighed deeply in disappointment. "You liked that didn't you?" Her captor asked. Glinda didn't answer but her flushed face was the only answer the captor needed. "I don't wish to harm you in anyway."

"Then why did you bring me here? Where ever here is." Glinda asked, as she tried again to free herself from the ropes.

"I brought you here to save you." The captor said with all sincerity.

"To save me?" Glinda questioned, in shock. "From what?"

"From the life you have been living for the past five years." Her captor answered. "Don't think that no one can't see the pain behind your eyes. You have clearly changed a lot from five years ago."

"Well, I lost someone very dear to me those years ago." Glinda said, her voice soft. "I lost someone I cared for, and I loved very much."

"Who would that be?" The captor asked, with very much curiosity.

"I'm not telling you, a local thug, that." Glinda replied, her voice harsh.

"Well, I think, I can figure it out for myself." The captor answered, their voice neutral. "The only person I can think of dying five years ago was the Wicked Witch of the West, and I know for a fact you two were _close_."

"How would you know that?" Glinda retorted.

Several seconds of silence passed over them before the captor answered, "Never you mind. Of course you were able to fool the rest of Oz when you got married to Sir Chuffery. But I for one wasn't going to be fooled by such a thing." The captor replied. "I studied you for years, your Goodness. After the Wicked Witch's death and after you married Chuffery I saw you no longer happy. I saw you no longer joyful. I know the truth, and the truth is the Wicked Witch of the West was important to you. I know you were in love her and she was in love with you, and nobody can replace her." Glinda didn't respond. Instead she turned her head away and the captor continued, "Of course I heard the news that you were happy that you married Sir Chuffery, but that was just a rumor. And, your Goodness, you should never believe rumors."

"I don't believe in rumors." Glinda answered.

"Yes, you do." Her captor said, their voice serious. "You believe in one of the biggest rumors in all of Oz."

"And what rumor is that?" Glinda asked, in curiosity.

However her captor didn't answer right away. Instead they cupped the blonde witch's face in a tender manner before answering, "You'll find out all in good time."

"How long have I been missing?" Glinda asked, wishing more than anything that she was free from her bounds and the blindfold.

"It's probably around noon." The captor answered. "I bet Sir Chuffery has guards combing everywhere in the attempts to find you. But they will never find out where we are."

"And what makes you think they won't find you?" Glinda questioned.

"Because no one ever comes here anymore. Fear controls their senses so they will never look here." The captor replied, with a hidden cackle.

"And where is here?" Glinda asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Her captor said.

"Well I am blindfolded."Glinda retorted. "Maybe if you took it off I wouldn't have so many questions."

"I'll take it off soon." The captor replied, and took a deep breath before answering, "We're in the tower where the Wicked Witch of the West was melted."

The blonde witch gasped for she knew that no one ever came here, for the rumor was the Wicked Witch's ghost still lived there and she killed any trespassers who dared come into her tower.

"I can't wait to take this blindfolded off of you, for you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Her captor said, their voice charming and slightly less mysterious.

"I must say, you sound familiar." Glinda replied.

"I would hope so." The captor answered, as Glinda heard them stand, get something, and return. "Are you thirsty, your Goodness?" A part of Glinda told her not to except anything from this unknown figure who had kidnaped her, but then again her throat longed for water because it was quite dry.

"I am a little thirsty." Glinda admitted, after a second or two.

"Open up then." Her captor said, as they placed a gentle hand under her chin and poured some of the cool liquid into her mouth. After receiving a few gulp fulls of water the hand from her chin pulled away, but not before tracing a finger across her jaw. "He definitely doesn't appreciate your beauty." Glinda heard her captor whisper.

"Thanks for the drink." Glinda replied, blushing mildly, as the result of the other comment made.

"So I heard you were going to make a speech today. Can I ask what it was going to be about?" The captor asked.

"It's mostly the same topic I talk about every year around this time." Glinda answered.

"And what topic is that? The Wicked Witch of the West's death?" Her captor replied, as they moved closer to the blonde witch.

Glinda just nodded before adding, "The Ozians can't get enough of that."

"I bet." The captor said, with a chuckle.

Glinda took in a ragged breath when she thought of her Elphie. Even though she found the blindfold annoying she was happy it was preventing her captor from seeing the tears that were starting to form. The unknown figure sensed this change in Glinda and raised a hand to stroke one of Glinda's cheeks.

"Do you know the rumor you believe in?" Her captor asked, their voice trembling slightly.

"I do not." Glinda answered, as she tried to control her voice. "Will you tell me?"

"I will." The captor replied, as they took a in a deep breath before they drew a knife. Glinda heard the knife being taken out of its sheath and gulped in fear. "You believe the rumor that the Wicked Witch of the West is dead." With that said her captor brought the knife across Glinda's ropes and freed her. "And that is simple not true." When Glinda's eyes were finally free from the blindfold her gaze fell on her captor. Glinda gasp in shock for she was staring into the Wicked Witch of the West's brown eyes.


	3. Part 3: From Ashes To Wings

Part 3: From Ashes to Wings

"Elphie?" Glinda whispered loudly, as she lifted a shaky hand and stroked a green cheek. "Sweet Oz, you're alive. I must be dreaming." After that statement Elphaba touched her lips to the blonde's for a soft kiss.

"Okay, I'm definitely not dreaming." Glinda said, after the green witch's lips left her own.

"If you're still not sure I can kiss you again." Elphaba said, her voice sly.

"I'm sure it's you, but kiss me again." Glinda replied, her voice huskily. Elphaba smiled as she pressed her lips against Glinda's for a second time. This time however the kiss was more passionate then the one before it. When they parted Glinda leaped into the green woman's arms, sobbing quietly. "Oh, Elphie, my Elphie."

"Shh, don't cry, my sweet." Elphaba said, as she rubbed a hand up and down the blonde witch's back trying to soothe her.

"I just can't believe you're here. I thought you were dead. How were you able to hide all this time?" Glinda asked, once her voice calmed down, as she looked around the tower. It was nearly empty. Only a small shelf of books, a layer of blankets, used as a bed no doubt, a desk that was covered with papers, a cabinet, and the bucket that Dorothy girl used to those five years ago were in the room.

"It wasn't easy, but it wasn't impossible." Elphaba answered, as she pulled back slightly to gaze upon Glinda's face. "You look so tried, my sweet."

"I've had a lot of sleepless nights these last five years." Glinda replied. "It seems I stayed up too late looking at the night sky searching for some figure on a broom to go by."

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you." Elphaba said. "As time went by I assumed you were better off without me."

"Your assumptions couldn't be further from the truth." Glinda answered, as she pressed her lips to Elphaba's for a passionate kiss. Hands roamed over bodies as breathing became more labored from the result of desire and love. "I always have needed you so badly." Glinda said, once they broke the kiss. "I want to be with you, Elphie. I want you to take me away from this life I'm living now."

"Glinda, I'm not sure you know what you are asking." Elphaba said, as she stood up and walked to the far side of the small room. "You're a woman who deserves a knight in shining armor to whisk you away to live happily ever after. And I'm...I'm just an ugly frog."

Glinda rose to her feet and walked up to Elphaba and placed her fingers under the green chin and lifted her chin up so the green woman was forced to look into her blue eyes.

"Elphaba, you are my knight in shining armor. You took me away from a horrible life I was living. I can't go back to my old life. I hate it. I want to be with you. I have always wanted to be with you." Glinda said. "Please, I want to be with you, and only you. Whisk me away."

Elphaba turned around for a beat before climbing on her broom and extended her hand out to the blonde witch and said, "Come."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Glinda questioned, her voice showed she was a bit nervous. She had never rode on a broom, only bubble.

"Trust me?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course." Glinda replied, as she took the green hand and was pulled up behind Elphaba. After getting a comfortable position she wrapped her arms around the green witch's waist for support.

"Good." Elphaba replied with a smile, as they took off out of the tower and into the sky. Once getting into the open air Elphaba lead her broom up into the clouds.

"Sweet Oz!" Glinda shrieked, as they gained height.

"Do not fear, my sweet." Elphaba said soothingly. "Look down, the view is beautiful." Glinda slowly opened her eyes to see the great landscape of Oz. The blonde witch never knew Oz had such beauty. "I bet you never have seen Oz like this. Something is just different when you're flying on a broom with no covering around you." Elphaba said, as she caused her broom to take a slightly quicker pace. "I can show you the world in a way you have never looked at it before. I presume Sir Chuffery was quick to step and crush your dreams, but I can open your eyes so you can rebuild those dreams."

"Elphie, all of my dreams have come true now that you're here." Glinda replied, as they pass over a field and headed off towards a area with no people living there.

Elphaba smiled in pride at the blonde witch's words before saying, "I have a little surprise waiting for you not too far from here, my pretty."

"A surprise? I like surprises."Glinda answered, as she tighten her grip around the green witch's waist.

They passed many trees and rock ledges before Elphaba directed the broom down to land on a hill over looking the land of Oz. Also if one was to look very closely they could see far off in the distance the building of the Emerald City. Once they got fairly close to the ground. Elphaba slid off before turning to Glinda and helping her down. Elphaba then nodded her head behind Glinda. The blonde witch turned her head to see a picnic basket laying on a blanket waiting for them.

"Oh, Elphie, is this for us?" Glinda asked, in excitement.

"It is." Elphaba replied, as she linked arms with Glinda and escorted her towards the basket.

"I know this food isn't prefect. Or at least I know it's not that you're use to." Elphaba said, as they sat on the blanket.

"Oh, Elphie, I don't care what we are having to eat. It will be a nice change from Chuffery's expensive taste in food." Glinda said, as she took a seat fairly close to the green witch. "And besides, I'm just happy I'm with you right now."

"Same here, my sweet." Elphaba answered, as she took out two sandwiches and handed one to Glinda. "Just don't blow it up this time."

"I was hoping you would forget about that." Glinda giggled as she took the sandwich. "Well you won't have to worry about exploding sandwiches today. At this time I rather be eating them than trying to levitate them right now."

"It's nice to see you smile." Elphaba replied, as she gently stroked one of Glinda's exposed shoulders. "I haven't see you smile in a long time. A genuine smile that is."

"That's because I have had no reason to smile these last five years." Glinda answered. "My happiness died the day I thought you were melted away."

"But I came back." Elphaba said, as her eyes looked down in guilt. "Better late than never suppose."

"Yes, better late than never." Glinda replied, as she gazed at the green woman. _'Sweet Oz, she's so beautiful.' _

Elphaba soon noticed that the blonde witch was staring at her. "What? Do I have something in on my face?"

"No, that's not it. It's just a part of me can't believe you're here now. You still haven't told me how you are still alive?" Glinda said. "I mean are you in fact allergic to water or was that a hoax?"

"Oh, I have always been allergic to water, and I still am, but what Dorothy threw on me those five years ago wasn't water, even though it looked like it. The substance inside the bucket was really thin oil." Elphaba answered. "So when it got splashed on me I just had to play it like it was water. I'm sorry I never told you I was alive. Please forgiven me, Glinda. I don't want you to hold that against me."

"I forgive you." Glinda answered, her voice growing weak as she turned her head away. She didn't want Elphaba to see her eyes filling with tears. "I just have missed you so much. I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too, Glinda." Elphaba returned, as she gently turned the blonde's head back, so she was looking into her eyes. Then the green witch started to wipe away the tears that well from Glinda's eyes.

Glinda tried to pull back slightly so the Elphaba's fingers wouldn't come into contact with her tears and said, "Elphie, don't, you'll hurt yourself."

"I don't care." Elphaba answered back, as she continued to wipe the tears away until they were all gone.

Glinda then tugged on the green witch's hat and said, "I can't believe after all these years you're still wearing that old thing."

"It's my most prized possession. You're the one who gave it to me. How could I not keep it?" Elphaba answered, as Glinda lowered her hand to caress a green cheek.

The green witch in turn took Glinda's hand and kissed the top of it before replying, "I also have something else here for you." With that Elphaba took out a small basket that was filled with a special kind of berry.

"Gillikin berries!" Glinda exclaimed, as she laid eyes on the fruit. "Elphie, how did you get these? They're only found in the Upper Uplands, and even then they're extremely hard to get! I would only get them as a treat for my birthday when I was a girl. Sweet Oz, I haven't had these in years!"

Elphaba just grinned broadly when she saw the joy in the blonde witch's eyes and said, "I thought you would like them."

"Oh, Elphie, thank you!" Glinda answered, as she kissed the green woman quickly on the lips before taking a berry and placing it into her mouth. "How did you know these are my favorite fruit?"

"I just had a feeling." Elphaba answered, then she preceded to feed Glinda her beloved berries one by one. Occasionally the green witch would put a berry into her own mouth and then give Glinda a deep kiss as she gave it to her. Glinda's body would quiver with excitement and arousal when she felt the combination of fruit and flesh. She would usually continued the kiss even after the berry had been swallowed, and draw the green witch closer as she wrapped her arms around her neck. In no time, all the berries were eaten and Glinda sighed in bliss. Getting the berries were such a thoughtful and romantic thing for Elphie to do for her. Sir Chuffery had never done anything like that for her. He barely remembered the date of her birthday. Not that she cared however. Chuffery was mean, cold, stingy, and not to mention, even abusive. But Glinda shook her head to rid of her mind of him, and focused her gaze on the green woman who she had captured her heart.

"So Elphie, how do you plan we leave Oz?" Glinda asked, as she licked the remaining berry juice from her fingers.

"I was thinking we could escape by going over the rainbow." Elphaba answered. "That is where Dorothy said she came from if I recall. I was hoping we could leave early in the morning before the sun has come up. Granted I hate leaving the land I was born and raised, but I no longer have a choice. I can't hide forever, nor do I want to. It's just hard to be alone sometimes."

Glinda could hear the sadness in the green witch's voice and wasted not time taking a green hand and squeezing it gently before saying, "You're not alone, Elphie. At least not anymore. No matter what I'm coming with you. I love you and always have and now that I'm with you, I'm staying. There's no way you can get ride of me."

"I guess I'm stuck with you then." Elphaba joked, as she shifted closer to the Good Witch.

"You better believe it." Glinda answered, as she pulled Elphaba's arms around her. Elphaba quickly responded by planting a fair amount of light kisses on the blonde's neck.

Suddenly a group of crows flew over head and something came into Glinda's mind, as she turned around and said, "Elphie, what ever happened to Fiyero? Now that I know you're alive I doubt that he died."

"You're right he didn't die. In fact right after my 'melting' was completed I immediately wanted to tell you I was alive, but he said if we wanted to be safe we could tell anybody."

'_That Bastard! Elphie wanted to tell me all along. It was Fiyero that stopped her.' _Glinda whispered loudly in her head. "What happened to him?"

"We went our separate ways. A few months passed and my mind never changed. I still wanted to tell you I was alive, and he still wanted it to remain a secret. Now I look back on it I think he knew I loved you, but he loved me as well and didn't want to lose me. But it wasn't long before we said our goodbyes, and he started traveling towards the mountains as I stayed here. Then for the next five years I studied you from a far waiting for the prefect time to come and take you away. Which wasn't easy I must say. To tell you the truth it took me five years to get my plan prefect. I had to study when the guards around your mansion took breaks, how many of them came on a regular bases, and at what time were the fewest of the guards around the perimeter." Elphaba answered.

"Wow, you have been busy these passed five years." Glinda replied in shock

Elphaba nodded her head and said, "Sir Chuffery might be a no good son of a bitch, but he has one hell of a security system, and a huge supply of guards."

"That's true." Glinda said, as she laid down on the blanket and pulled the green witch down to lay next to her. "Hold me, Elphie."

Elphaba responded by wrapping her arms around the blonde woman's slender frame and drawing her close. Glinda sighed out as she let Elphaba's warmth consume her as her body relaxed. They remained in gulped in each other's arms for some time and soon the sun was slowly sinking towards the west. Elphaba stared at the waves of colors, such as blood red, light pink and bright orange, that were painted across the sky.

After another minute or two the green witch then turned her gaze away from the sunset and looked upon Glinda who was now sleeping peacefully on the blanket. The green witch smiled before gently laying a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek. The blonde stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Elphaba would let Glinda rest, for what the green witch had planned next Glinda was going to need all her strength.


	4. Part 4: Pleasure and Pain

A/N: Warning this chapter has a love scene in it.

Part 4: Pleasure and Pain

Glinda awoke to see night had descended upon them. A small fire had been made and the moon was nearly full so with the two one could still see what was around.

Glinda scanned the open area, but Elphaba was no where to be seen. "Elphie?" She whispered as she stood up and walked out towards the line of trees. Nothing happened at first, so she tried again. "Elphie?" Just then Glinda felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist.

The blonde gave a gasp of surprise, but was soon comforted by a familiar voice, "It's just me, my sweet." Elphaba's voice cooed to her.

"Elphie I...ohhhhh." Glinda began as the green woman started to trail kisses on the back of her neck. When the kisses on her neck finally stop Glinda felt herself being turned around so she was now face to face with the green witch.

Elphaba then took Glinda's lips for a passionate kiss. Lips feasted on one another for several long moments before they parted to regain air. Once they recovered their breath Elphaba lifted Glinda up into her arms cradling her in a protective and tender manner before laying her on the blanket where they had their picnic not too long ago. They shared another kiss as Elphaba got on the blanket herself and settled her own body on top of Glinda's. After they parted Glinda peered deeply in Elphaba's brown eyes as she began to caress a green cheek.

"I love you, my sweet." Elphaba whispered. "There is something I want to do to you. Something that I haven't done since that time we shared a bed on the road to the Emerald City to see the Wizard of Oz."

"And what's that?" Glinda asked, all ready knowing the answer.

"I want to make love to you." The green witch replied. "Will you let me?"

"Yes, please, Elphie." Glinda answered her voice husky.

Elphaba then started to run her hands down Glinda's sides and across her stomach. The blonde witch then closed her eyes as she savored the light, tender, touches of her green lover. Elphaba's hands started to crawl back up and cupped Glinda's breasts as she began to massage them gently through the fabric of the dress. Glinda moaned as Elphaba hands began to make circular motions. The blonde witch then reached her own hands up to touch Elphaba, but the green woman just pinned Glinda's hands above her head.

"Tonight it's all about you, my sweet." Elphaba whispered, her voice charming.

"But, Elphie..." Glinda began, but was silenced when a pair of green lips crashed against her own.

"You're so beautiful." Elphaba replied, as her hands lingered by the buttons of Glinda's dress.

"Oh, Elphie." Glinda answered, her voice heavy with desire.

The green witch went right to work on the buttons on Glinda's dress. Every time the dress was pulled lower Elphaba would place a kiss on the newly exposed skin. Once the dress was full removed Elphaba wasted no time throwing it to the side. She then removed her own black attire until she was naked before traveling her hands down from Glinda's cheek to her stomach and back up again to take a hold of Glinda's breasts. Her fingers teased the nipples before removed the bra so Glinda's breasts were exposed. Elphaba then leaned her head down and started suck on one of Glinda's hardened nipples.

Glinda's breath started to come out in short gasps as she moaned, "Elphie, oh yes, Elphie!" Glinda soon started to squirm as Elphaba pinched the nipple with her teeth. Using one of her free hands Elphaba began to massage the blonde's woman's other breast. Glinda in turn moaned louder in response. The green woman smiled when she saw how much she was affecting her. After giving ample time to Glinda's breasts Elphaba continued downward and tenderly planted kisses on Glinda's stomach and legs.

"Elphie, I need you to, ohhhh." Glinda replied, as her arousal began to heighten intensely. Elphaba only grinned and then moved up a little to placed kisses on the inside of Glinda's thighs. The blonde woman then started to writhe in pleasure as Elphaba got closer to where she wanted her to go.

The green witch then slowly removed Glinda's pink panties and placed them to the side before trailing her head back up to take Glinda's lips for a fiery kiss. Elphaba drew out the kiss until her blonde lover's breath became ragged. Then and only then did the green witch dip a hand downwards so it rested between Glinda's legs. "Elphaba, please, oh please." Glinda begged, as her legs started to buckle.

The green woman pressed her lips again to her lover's before thrusting two fingers into Glinda. With a loud moan Glinda began to ride the waves of pleasure her green lover was giving her. After a few quick thrusts Elphaba started to develop a steady rhythm. The blonde woman in turn gave off soft cries as the pace became more defined. Elphaba then took her free hand and started to massage one of Glinda's breasts. "YES, ELPHIE, OHHH YES!" Glinda moaned, as her body throbbed and shook with great force as the pressure her body was building at an enormous rate. Elphaba then added another digit to her rhythm.

"Let go, I want to hear you, Glinda." Elphaba replied, as she picked up her pace a little when she saw her blonde lover was at the edge. With a few more strokes Glinda climaxed hard and her body went limp from the overwhelming feelings still rushing throughout her slender frame.

As Glinda was catching her breath Elphaba rolled off of her blonde lover and pulled her against her in a comforting and protective manner. "Are you all right, my sweet?" The green witch asked.

"I'm better than all right. Thank you for that, Elphie, thank you. I love you." Glinda answered, as she cuddled into Elphaba's embrace and gave her a searing kiss before laying her head in the crook of the green woman's shoulder.

Elphaba grinned widely at her lover's response and watched as her lover's eyes fluttered close before whispering, "I love you too. Now sleep, my pretty. Tomorrow we leave Oz."

...X...

It was very early in the morning when Elphaba gently shook Glinda awake. "Glinda? Wake up, my sweet, we must go now."

"Elphie, the sun hasn't even come up yet. Why must we leave so early?" Glinda asked, as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"We must leave when a rainbow is present. Also we can't let anyone see us when we make our escape, so the cover of darkness proves to be the best option." The green woman answered, as she stamped out the all ready dying camp fire. "Come on wake up, rise and shine."

"After what you did to me last night how can you think I would be awake?" Glinda asked, with a giggle, as she pulled herself from the blanket, and started searching for her dress. "Elphie, have you seen my dress?"

"It right here." Elphaba replied as she picked it up and brought it over to Glinda. However, before handing the dress into her lover's hands the green woman leaned her head down and captured Glinda's lips for a quick kiss. "I'm sorry we have to leave so early, but I promise after we leave Oz I will make it up to you."

"Good to hear." Glinda answered, as she started to put her dress on. Once she was nearly done she turned to Elphaba. "Elphie, can you help do me up? I can do it myself but it's faster if you help."

Elphaba walked over to Glinda and started buttoning her lover dress and said, "I thought I all ready did you up last night."

"Behave yourself Elphie." Glinda replied with a giggle.

"If I must." Elphaba answered, as she finished buttoning the dress. She then made sure they had everything before getting on her broom and hoisting Glinda up behind her and taking off into the sky.

As they neared where closer to the Emerald City Elphaba looked towards the sky and saw dark clouds coming in, and her face dropped. There was no way they could leave now. The green witch feared she would be melted away by the army of rain drops that looked like they were going to fall from the sky any minute now.

"Elphie, where are you going? I thought we were leaving?" Glinda questioned as she noticed the broom had stopped moving was just hovering.

"We can't leave now." Elphaba answered. "By the looks of those clouds it's going to rain soon and well you know me and water. So we're just stay at my old tower until tomorrow then we can leave." With that Elphaba led her broom in direction of her tower.

"All right." Glinda replied, as she nuzzled her face in the back of the green woman's neck. Glinda didn't care that they weren't leaving right away. As long as Elphaba was with her she didn't care where they went.

It was early morning when they made it back to the tower. With great haste Elphaba directed her broom inside. It was still early so Elphaba hoped no one saw them. After getting inside Elphaba could see Glinda was tired from what had happened the previous night so she lifted her blonde lover into her arms and placed her on a layer of blankets she had used as a bed for the pass five years.

"Elphie?" Glinda whispered, when she felt her back hit the padding.

"Rest, my pretty. I'll be back very soon. I need to get some more food from the farmer's fields before they start making their rounds." Elphaba answered, as she kissed Glinda's cheek before getting back on her broom, and flying out the window towards the fields.

Unfortunately someone had seen them and his body was fulled with shock and rage. He couldn't believe that the Wicked Witch was alive, but what shocked him even more was he couldn't believe that Glinda was willing to be by this green woman's side. He didn't know how the Wicked Witch of the West had survived being melted, but he was going to make sure she wouldn't live too much longer so it didn't really matter in the long run.

...X...

About ten minutes passed before a loud noise woke Glinda from her sleep. She opened her eyes confused where the sound came from. Just then she heard pounding footsteps coming up from the staircase of the tower, and before Glinda could think twice three of Sir Chuffery's guards burst through the door.

"Your Goodness! Thank the Unnamed God we found you." One guards shouted, as he rushed to her side. "Sir Chuffery we found her!" The other two guards were searching the tower as Chuffery walked into the room.

"Do you find the her captor, the Wicked Witch?" Chuffery asked.

"She's not here, Sir." The second guard answered.

"Shit, oh well, we'll get her all in good time. At least my wife is safe." Chuffery replied, his voice crude, as he pulled Glinda to her feet and kissed her roughly. Glinda tried to pull away but he held on to her with a painful grip. His breath smelled of whisky. Not to mention his clothes stunk of smoke. "Let's get out of this abomination of a place." With that he pushed Glinda in front of him as they started down the stairs.

'_Oh, I hope Elphaba is safe.'_ Glinda thought to herself as they made it down the stairs and out of the tower.

"We have much to talk to about once we get back home." Sir Chuffery spat in Glinda's ear as he dung his nails into her skin in anger. "Much to discuss."

"Sir look!" One of the guards yelled, as a figure riding on a broom could be seen passing over them with great speed.

Sir Chuffery saw the pointed hat and the black cloak and quickly shouted to his men, "There's the Wicked Witch of the West! Shoot her down! Shoot her DOWN!"

His guards took up their rifles and began shooting at the her. Many bullets flew into the sky aimed to kill. Just then as the last bullet was fired and even though it was hard to tell it seemed like it had hit, for the group watched as the Wicked Witch started descending down in the direction of a small lake.

Glinda's heat began to beat wildly when she saw was the figure on the broom heading in the direction the water. _'Sweet Oz, pull up Elphie. Pull up!' _Glinda screamed, in her mind, as she watched the figure on the broom fall towards the lake. But Elphaba didn't pull up and Glinda watched in horror as the figure on the broom fell violently into the water with a great splash.

'_Sweet Oz, NO! Elphie!'_

"HA! The Wicked Witch of the West has crashed into the lake!" Sir Chuffery shouted, in victory once she saw the figure on the broom collided into the water. He then grabbed Glinda's arm harshly and dragged her down to get a better look. Sir Chuffery and Glinda only made it down a few moments after the guards did.

"Those items are the only things left of the Wicked Witch." One guard said, as he pointed to Elphaba's black hat and cloak that was floating out in the middle of the lake.

"Elphie." Glinda choked when she saw the two objects. She could feel her heart braking in two. No doubt the water had burned Elphaba's skin to nothing.

"She's dead!" Sir Chuffery answered in joy. "The Wicked Witch is dead!" Then his eyes landed on Elphaba's long broom's handle that was floating towards them in the water. "And here is the Wicked Witch's own tool to fly around." He said, as he walked out into the water a little to pick it up. "Here is her very own...mop?" Sir Chuffery replied in confusion when he held it up from the water.

Just then a figure burst out from beneath the water. The figure was wearing Elphaba's hat and was holding her cloak, but anyone could see it was not Elphaba who had crashed into the lake, but in fact Chistery. The Winged Monkey had used a mop and wore some of Elphaba's attire to make his identity look like the Wicked Witch.

Chistery flew as fast as he could away up towards a line of trees. There hovering above them on her broom was the real Wicked Witch of the West. She gave a might cackle at them and before flying away she called out, "You can't kill me that easily, Chuffery. But don't worry I'll be back, FOR GLINDA!"


	5. Part 5: The Battle For The Maiden

Part 5: The Battle For The Maiden

"You think you can disrespect me? The guards looking for you might not have seen you willing fly with that Wicked Witch, but I DID! What else has she done to you?" Sir Chuffery shouted, as he shook Glinda harshly.

"What you could never do." Glinda spat.

Sir Chuffery's face harden in rage as he slapped Glinda across the face. "So this Wicked Witch has taken you to her bed has she? Well she won't live long enough to tell the tale." He then turned his attention back to Glinda. "And you are forgetting your place! You do what I say when I say it!" He yelled.

"I will do no such thing!" Glinda shot back, her voice cracking a little from the result of the hit to her face.

"That Wicked Witch must have put a spell on you. That's the only reason I can think of for your actions." Sir Chuffery retorted as he began to pace. "That's the only reason I can think of that would make you willing let her take you to her bed."

"You wish." Glinda answered. "You just can't take that I love someone else. And what really gets you is that person is a woman!"

Sir Chuffery slapped Glinda again with more force and cursed under his breath before going to the door to exit. "It doesn't matter. Soon that Wicked Witch will be dead, and you will be mine again!" With that he slammed the door shut and locked it as he left Glinda to her tears.

...X...

Darkness had just fallen over Oz and allowed Elphaba to sneak undetected to Sir Chuffery's mansion. Elphaba had sent Chistery away, for she knew there was a high chance he would be shot down if he came with her. The Chuffery's guards were only concentrating outside on the bottom floor so that was a small plus for Elphaba. The green witch tried to open all the windows on the top floor where she knew Glinda would be, but they were locked up tight. So she landed her broom in the backyard, where there wasn't any guards, and went to see if any of the doors were unlocked. But when she placed her hand over the door knob she pulled back in extreme pain. Water had been poured on the doorknob.

"That son of a bitch." Elphaba spat, as she looked at the damage done to her hand. The burns weren't especially bad but that just proved she had to be more careful.

She scanned the windows, yet all seemed to be locked up tight expect for one small window that Elphaba assumed led to the basement. With cautions steps she tapped on the window with the end of her broom. The glass wasn't very strong so with a fist size stone she broke it with a firm tap. Once the glass was out of the way Elphaba unlock it and crawled through. After making sure there were no guards around she walked around until she found a staircase that led to the first floor. With careful steps she slowly made her way up the stairs and opened the door to find she was in the living room. The room was dark except for a fire burning calmly inside the fireplace. It seemed the coast was clear so Elphaba silently walked deeper into the room. It took a moment or two for her eyes to gaze upon two swords that laid in an X above the fireplace. Elphaba set her broom to down and walked up to the fireplace and took one of the swords that were mounted and placed it on her belt. "This will come in handy." The green witch whispered, as she made her way through the living room of the fairly pitch black mansion. Her eyes scanned the room the best she could looking desperately for the staircase that would lead her to Glinda's room. Just then a light was turned on and Elphaba took up the sword as she turned around to see Sir Chuffery on the opposite side of the room.

"We finally meet Wicked Witch of the West." He spat as he took a few steps towards her.

"Trust me this won't be a friendly introduction." Elphaba growled, as she pointed the sword at him. "Let Glinda go and I will let you live."

Chuffery just snickered under his breath as he unsheathed his own sword, "Glinda is my property. There's no way I'm going to give her up especially to some green vegetable."

"You're a bastard, and I will kill you for what you have done to Glinda." Elphaba replied, as her eyes narrowed in rage. "She's a beautiful, intelligent woman, and deserves respect and love. You only give her abuse and sadness."

"It doesn't matter what you think of me because soon you will be killed by my hand!" Sir Chuffery shouted, as he charged at Elphaba sword out. The green witch jumped back a little and was able to block the blow delivered by Chuffery. Their swords clashed together with great force, making a loud sound that filled the ample room. "Once you're dead then Glinda will be back to being mine."

"You're forgetting one thing!" Elphaba replied as she whipped her sword back at him.

"And what's that?" Chuffery asked, as he dodged the attempt.

"I'm going to kill you first!" Elphaba shouted, as she whipped her sword back. The tip of her blade came into contact with Sir Chuffery's shoulder. His top lip curled in rage when he saw the small wound start to bleed. With Sir Chuffery detracted Elphaba headed up the stairs at top speed. In great rage Sir Chuffery followed trying to cut down the green witch.

"Glinda! Glinda!" Elphaba shouted, as she made it to the top.

"Elphie?" Glinda shouted back from behind her door. She couldn't believe it. Elphaba had returned and by the all the noise she was fighting Chuffery. "Be careful, Elphie, he's set up water traps for you!"

Just then Sir Chuffery made it to the top floor as well and wasted no time swinging his sword about at Elphaba. "I must admit you have much courage, Witch, but that will not be enough to save you!" He growled. "Either my water traps will kill you or I will spill you blood to make a flood!"

"Most of Chuffery's water traps lay above you!" Glinda called from beyond the door. The blonde woman knew she had to get out of this room as quick as possible and help Elphaba so she took a hair pin and started to pick at the doorlock in the attempts to unlock it.

Elphaba blocked Sir Chuffery's sword swings and was able to look up for a few seconds to get an idea where the traps were. Suddenly he cut a thin string to his right and Elphaba leaped against the wall barely missing a bucket of water that was hung from a pipe. He then swung at the green witch's head but luckily Elphaba ducked just in time, and he knocked over a vase and table instead. The green woman soon realized she was going to get backed up into a corner, where a large bucket of water was hidden, so she jumped over the railing of the stairs and landed on the couch below. Sir Chuffery didn't waste anytime as he did the same. As Elphaba looked into his eyes she could only see hatred and jealously as they fought. His sword blows were delivered with more rage than skill, however.

"You're a better with a sword than I thought." Sir Chuffery spat, as his blows became more aggressive.

"And you're much more uglier than I thought." Elphaba replied. "I guess we're all learning something new today." The green witch was going to take the fight in the kitchen but she soon saw it was flood with a low amount of water. With some quick thinking she darted away in the opposite direction.

"You think you can steal my wife from me?" Sir Chuffery shouted, as he gripped his sword tighter.

"You know as well as I do that Glinda doesn't love you, and she never did." Elphaba answered back.

"Shut up!" He retorted, as he drew back for a powerful swing. But with a well timed jump backward by Elphaba his blow only knocked over a large pot holding a rare plant of some kind. Elphaba paced her blows and with a fake attempt to his face the green witch tripped Sir Chuffery and he landed hard to the side of the plant that was just knocked down.

Elphaba then pointed her sword tip to his throat and said, "I don't want to kill you. All I want is Glinda. When I have her I will leave."

Sir Chuffery breathed out deeply as he secretly took a handful of dirt into his hands and answered, "You can have Glinda...over my dead BODY!" With that he threw the dirt into Elphaba's eyes.

With a painful yell Elphaba pulled away and desperately tried to removed the dirt. With the green witch distracted Sir Chuffery punched her three times as hard as he could in the gut, and she fell to the floor coughing heavily.

Just then Glinda was able to unlock her door and she headed down the stairs as fast as she could. She made it down just in time to see Sir Chuffery ready to stab Elphaba through the heart.

"NO!" Glinda shouted, as she grabbed his arm. "I won't let you kill her! I love her!"

Sir Chuffery didn't say anything as he looked at Elphaba, who was still blind from the dirt, then back at Glinda, and he grabbed the blonde harshly by the arm and started back up the stairs and threw Glinda back into her room.

Sir Chuffery then held his sword against Glinda's throat. "Say you love me! Say you love me more that Wicked Witch!" Glinda didn't answer though, in turn Sir Chuffery slapped her as hard as he could. Tears started to flow down Glinda's eyes but she still didn't speak. "Say you hate that Wicked Witch! Say you love me more than her and I will let you live!" When the blonde witch still didn't answer Chuffery's face harden as he gripped the sword tighter. "I guess you choose death. So be it!"

Just then however a sword blade was plunged through his back and could be seen sticking out from his chest. Blood started to pour from his mouth as he released Glinda and dropped his sword.

"The second you threatened Glinda you decided your fate... which is death." Elphaba replied, as she removed the sword and Sir Chuffery crumpled to the floor dead.

Glinda sighed in relief that Elphaba had come to her rescue, and she embraced the green witch tightly. Their embrace was short lived however, when three guards of Sir Chuffery came running inside the room a few moments after. Their eyes immediately laid on Chuffery's body and quickly noticed Elphaba's bloody sword blade.

"Sweet OZ! She killed him! That Wicked Witch has murdered Sir Chuffery!" One guard said, as he pointed his gun at her. The second did the same as the third guard pulled Glinda away.

"No, you don't understand. She saved me." Glinda said, her voice frantic. The two guards who was pointing the guns at Elphaba didn't listen as they cocked them. "Please, for Oz sake, don't shoot her!"

The third guard heard the distress in Glinda's voice and called to the other guards, "Lower your weapons!" The two guards gave the third one a questionable look but the third guard repeated, "Lower your weapons, now!" The two guards did then and the third guards made a motion towards the other two. Elphaba didn't fight back when then chained her hands in front of her and started to lead her away.

"Where are you going with her?" Glinda asked, as she followed them down the stairs.

"To the local jail, Your Goodness. The Witch must pay for her crime." One guards replied.

"What crime?" Glinda questioned.

"The murder of Sir Chuffery." He answered before hurrying off to catch up with the other guards.


	6. Part 6: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

A/N: Warning this chapter has a love scene in it.

Part 6: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

"So the Wicked Witch of the West lives." One of the police guards of Oz, who was named Simon, said. He then rubbed his glasses, and put them back on his head to make sure he was seeing right. "I must admit I'm shocked to see you... alive. But I'm not surprised to see you murdering an innocent and noble man."

Elphaba scoffed behind her cell before replying, "Sir Chuffery was far from innocent and noble."

"How in the hell would you know?" Simon jeered.

"A blind man could see Sir Chuffery was a low life, no good, selfish bastard!" Elphaba spat.

"Silence!" Simon shouted. "I don't have to listen to the words of a Wicked Witch!"

"Then listen to a Good Witch!" Glinda answered, as she stood by Elphaba as close as the metal bars would allow.

"You have something to say, Your Goodness?" Simon questioned.

"Elphaba is right. Sir Chuffery was far from kind hearted." Glinda replied. "He was mean, cold, and abusive towards me."

"Your Goodness, even_ if_ she did save you one good deed can't make up for what she's done in the past." Simon answered, trying to stay calm. "Wickedness must be punished. Wickedness must be eliminated. That is why I decreed, as Leader of the guards, that the Wicked Witch of the West be put to death tomorrow." Glinda's face dropped as she looked over to Elphaba who didn't seem too surprised.

"You can't execute her! She saved me!" Glinda shouted at the head guard.

"Be that as that may, Your Goodness, this Wicked Witch still committed a murder and must be punished for it." Simon said, as he gave a dirty look in Elphaba's direction.

"But she killed Sir Chuffery to save me." Glinda retorted.

"I'm sorry, Your Goodness, the decision stands. Tomorrow the Wicked Witch will die." Glinda could only hold her face in her hands and ran out of the jail crying.

...X...

A few hours passed before Glinda returned back to the jail and approached one of the guards and said, "I would like to speak to the prisoner alone."

"Are you sure, Your Goodness? I mean the Wicked Witch of the West can't be trusted." The guard replied.

"I'm sure she won't do anything, but if she gives me any trouble I will call you." Glinda answered.

The guard then nodded his head, unlocked the door, and allowed Glinda to walk inside. Once she was all the way inside he locked the door and left.

There sitting on a cot in the cell was Elphaba. When Glinda got close enough the green woman jumped to her feet and embraced Glinda tightly. The blonde witch gasped at the quick action by Elphaba, but soon her body immediately returned the embrace and her eyes started to fill with tears. They stayed like this for several moments just savoring each other's presence and warmth.

Once they parted Glinda noticed how calm Elphaba looked.

"It's not fair." Glinda choked. "You saved me and you're going to die for it."

"Well I guess no good deed goes unpunished." Elphaba said, trying to make light of the conversation.

"I can't let you die." Glinda whispered. "I'm going to break you out."

"No, Glinda, if you get caught they will execute you as well." Elphaba replied her voice serious.

"You don't deserve to die!" Glinda answered, her voice clearly frustrated.

The green witch responded by touching her lips to the blonde's for a soft kiss in the attempt to comfort her. When they parted tears were now flooding down Glinda's eyes. All she could think about was the woman she loved was going to die tomorrow.

"Please don't cry, my sweet." Elphaba said, as she pulled the blonde witch in her. Glinda buried her face into the green witch's shoulder trying desperately to calm her ragged sobs. Elphaba hated to see Glinda so upset, but she wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't tell her that everything would be okay because things clearly didn't look that way.

Just then the guard unlocked the cell door and said, "I'm sorry, Your Goodness, but your time is up." Glinda nodded her head and slowly pulled away from the green witch's hold.

"Come back later tonight." Elphaba replied, her voice a little shaky.

"I will." Glinda answered, as she pressed her lips to Elphaba's green ones before walking out of the cell.

...X...

The sun had just set and Glinda came back down to the jail to see Elphaba. The guard opened the cell like before and left the area. The green woman was sitting on her cot again.

When she saw Glinda the green witch immediately stood up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck as they deepened it. Elphaba then pushed Glinda back until she was pinned against the wall. Glinda made a small gasp as her bare shoulders came into contact with the cold stone wall.

When they pulled away Elphaba took one of the blonde witch's hands and kissed the knuckles before whispering, "Can I make love to you? Please, this is my last night on Earth. Not to mention it's my last request."

"Yes, Elphie, please." Glinda answered, when she saw the longing in Elphaba's brown eyes. Glinda could bet her own want was clearly visible in her eyes as well.

The green woman after hearing her lover's answer then started to nibble along her neck. Glinda did her best to suppress a moan to not draw the guard's attention. She then wrapped her arms tighter around Elphaba's neck to steady herself. The green witch began to slowly massage Glinda's breasts through her dress. Glinda's legs in turn started to shake slightly as a heavy tingling feeling swept over her.

"Elphie, I don't think I can stand much longer."

Elphaba reacted by quickly scooping Glinda up into her arms and carrying her and laid her down on the small cot in the corner of the cell.

Now the cot wasn't the most comfortable thing in Oz, but Glinda knew she wouldn't be thinking about the cot for long. Once Glinda's back hot the base of the cot Elphaba bunched up Glinda's dress around her hips before straddling her.

The cot squeaked from the extra weight but held strong. Elphaba trailed her finger over Glinda's skin ever so lightly. This way Glinda wouldn't moan loudly unknowingly so the guards attention wouldn't be brought to them and to draw out her pleasure. Elphaba then started to suck on a pressure point on Glinda's neck as she let her hands roam over her blonde lover's chest and hips.

Glinda's arousal clearly showed it was heightening as she began move her hips back and forth coaxing Elphaba towards her center. This caused the cot to creak even more.

"Patience, my sweet." Elphaba whispered, as she started to caress on of Glinda's cheeks.

"Elphie...I..." Glinda replied, but she was promptly silenced when Elphaba latched lips with her for a fiery kiss.

Elphaba then pinched one of Glinda's nipples, through the fabric of her dress, quite hard. The blonde witch gasped as she felt the contact and signaled Elphaba for more. The green witch quickly answered Glinda's pleads with another sharp pinch.

The blonde woman soon realized her hips couldn't stop moving. The arousal she was feeling was too great to even think about willing her hips to stop. It wasn't long before she began to whimper in earnest as she felt her green lover shift slightly so her hand could easily descend downward.

"Please, Elphie, take me." Glinda whispered, as she pushed the green witch's hand towards her center.

Elphaba lowered her head down to Glinda's neck and placed a trail of kisses on it before dipping her hand downward and under Glinda's dress. Elphaba gently teased her as she passed by her blonde lover's pink panties but didn't enter her.

With a high pitch moan Glinda looked up at Elphaba with leading eyes before replying, "Please, Elphaba, I need you."

The green woman kissed the side of her lover's mouth before answering her blonde lover's pleas and developing a slow rhythm. Glinda's breath became labored as she bit her bottom lip to suppress a loud moan. Elphaba's pace was slower than Glinda would have liked so she pushed her hips towards her green lover to gain more pressure.

"Faster, Elphie, faster." Glinda was able to get out. Elphaba indeed increase her pace and Glinda gasped as her pleasure also increased. The cot was squeaking extremely now, but Elphaba could tell Glinda was too close for her to stop now.

"Oh, Elphie, oh yes." Glinda whispered, as her hips started to shake even more. The blonde witch didn't think her body could feel any more overwhelmed, but Elphaba's motions were proving her wrong.

Glinda would have screamed right then and there if Elphaba didn't latch lips with her blonde lover to silent her. Their motions began to follow in prefect time and with a few more well timed thrusts Glinda's climax washed over her.

After the blonde witch had gotten her breath back they laid together just holding one another in silence until Glinda broke it by saying, "I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too, my sweet." Elphaba returned as she kissed her lover lightly. Glinda's eyes then started to fill with tears as she thought about Elphaba's execution that would be here before she knew it. Just then an idea came to her and she sprang up quickly. "What is it, my sweet?" The green witch asked.

Glinda turned her head around and kissed her green lover deeply before whispering, "I'm not going to let you die. Don't worry, Elphie, I have a plan to get you out of here. I'll see you in the morning." Glinda then kissed Elphaba on the cheek and left the cell.

The green witch then proceeded to sit on her cot with a confused look on her face. Only minute or so after Glinda had left a guard came into the cell to give Elphaba her a small tray of food. But after he placed down the tray he drew a knife and stabbed Elphaba in the shoulder.

The green witch gave yell in pain as she held her shoulder and glared at the guard in rage. The hatred in her eyes stopped him from trying to deliver another blow to her other shoulder.

"That's what you get for kidnaping Glinda the Good and for killing Sir Chuffery. He was a friend of mine." The guard spat.

"Then you know what a bastard he was, and what he did to Glinda to hurt her." Elphaba retorted, as her blood was soaking through her black attire.

The guard didn't answer as he turned away and locked the cell back up. Elphaba then started to take the sheet on the cot and rip it in strips in the attempts to make a bandage to stop the bleeding.


	7. Part 7: Glinda’s Gutsy Plan

Part 7: Glinda's Gutsy Plan

The sun had almost rose over the horizon when Glinda wheeled in a covered wagon into the jail. The guards quickly surrounded her in curiosity.

"What's in the wagon, your Goodness?" One guard asked. Glinda smiled smugly as she removed the blanket to show a huge feast of all different kinds food.

"It's the Wicked Witch of the West's last meal." Glinda answered. "Do you think it's enough?"

The guards stared at monstrous amount of food with wide eyes. They especially eyed the three bottles of wine and ale. "So if you don't mind I should..."

"Hold on one moment, your Goodness." One guard spoke up. "We should really test the food to make sure it's not, ummm well, poisoned or tainted in anyway."

"That's right." Another guard replied. "I mean you never know."

"True. Very true." Glinda said, as she turned to them. "All right check away."

"Excellent." Another guard replied, as they waited no time digging into the food. Glinda then slowly walked over to Elphaba who was watching all of this from her cell.

"How could you give up my last meal?" Elphaba questioned, as she watched the food disappear before her eyes.

"Don't worry, Elphie, I have no attentions of this being your last meal. Just wait and you'll see what I mean." Glinda whispered to her.

It wasn't long before the guards started to get quite drowsy from all the food and liquor they just consumed. The guards soon took a seat on the floor and within no time they all were asleep.

"Brilliant plan, my sweet." Elphaba replied, as Glinda snatched the cell key from one of the guard's belts and started to work on unlocking the door.

"Well if you can't beat them, then get them drunk." Ginda answered, with a giggle as she got the cell door opened.

Once the green witch was free she embraced her blonde lover tightly. They held that position for several long moments. Both women were so overjoyed that they could hold one another again. Their embrace would have lasted longer if a great snore didn't come from one of the guards reminding them that they still had to escape.

"We need to leave now." Elphaba said, knowing getting out completely was still going to be a challenge. "Where did you hide my broom?"

"I placed it behind some bushes out front." Glinda answered, as she reached under her dress and handed Elphaba a knife. "Take this. Just in case."

The green witch nodded and took the weapon before grabbing Glinda's hand and the two headed down the hall of the jail towards the exit. They raced down the hall and their sprits rose when they got to the end of the hall but just then footsteps around the corner could be heard. The footsteps only could be heard the getting louder, and Elphaba's mind raced to think of a plan so the guards wouldn't think Glinda was helping her escape.

"Elphie what should..." Before Glinda could finished however Elphaba grabbed her around the chest and placed the knife, Glinda had smuggled in for her, against the blonde's neck. The guards came around the corner a few seconds after. They all gasped when they saw the scene before them and raised their guns to fire.

"One more move and I'll slit Glinda the Good's throat!" Elphaba snarled. "Now lower your weapons and let me by." The guards hesitated as they looked at one another of an answer. "Do as I say or you'll have to explain to the Ozians why their beloved Witch of the North is dead!"

Glinda had to admit at first she was a bit frightened, but her mind told her Elphaba was just acting, so she started to act as well.

"Please, do what she says!" Glinda answered, in her most scared voice.

After hearing that plead from Glinda the guards did lower their weapons and step aside and allow Elphaba who still had Glinda at knife point to pass. Once out the of the jail they soon found Elphaba's broom which was hidden in the bushes just outside.

"Let's go." Elphaba said, as she helped Glinda onto the broom and they flew off. Elphaba continued to hold the knife close to Glinda so everyone would think she kidnaped her and was holding her hostage so she could escape the jail.

"We did it!" Glinda exclaimed, as she kissed Elphaba on the cheek.

The green witch smiled weakly as the pain in her should returned from where she was stabbed by the guard. "Elphie?" Elphaba's breath started to come out more ragged as the pain gripped her.

"Glinda, we have to land somewhere soon." Elphaba whispered.

"Elphie, what is it?" Glinda asked, worry lingered in her voice.

"I'll show you when we land." Elphaba replied, as she guided her broom farther away from the Emerald City.

...X...

Once far enough away from the City, Elphaba laid down on the grass and rolled up her sleeve to show Glinda her poorly made bandage for her shoulder she had made from the sheet on the cot.

"Sweet Oz, Elphie, what...how did this happen?" Glinda asked, as she looked over the wound to see it was deep.

"A guard stabbed me last night after you left." Elphaba replied, as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Come on let's try to find some shelter." Glinda said, as she helped Elphaba up.

"We have to get out of sight." Elphaba replied, with a wince.

"Maybe we can find somewhere to hide around here. How's your wound?" Glinda asked in concern.

"It hurts like hell, but other than that it's fine." Elphaba answered, with a weak smile as she noticed some blood had soaked through.

"Hopefully we can find something soon so you can rest." Glinda said, as they started to head towards some thick line of trees.

About fifteen minutes later the two witches came across a cave nearly hidden by a row of dense patch of vines and brush. They quickly went inside to rest. The cave wasn't as deep as they thought but it was hidden well and would keep them out of the elements at least. If it rained Elphaba was good as dead.

"Do you think the Gale Force guards will come this far?" Glinda asked.

"Most likely. They're not just trying to catch me. Now that they think I kidnaped you they are going to treat this like a rescue mission. But hopefully we will be gone by the time they get here." Elphaba replied.

"I don't see how you can be so calm." Glinda said, as she shook her head. "If they find us they will kill you within seconds because they think you have me as a hostage."

"I had to take you as a pretend hostage so they wouldn't kill you if we're caught." Elphaba answered, as she took a seat against one of the side walls.

Glinda joined her and wrapped her arms around the green witch before saying, "Thank you for doing that."

"If it ensures your safety then I will do it. No matter what it is." Elphaba answered, as her wound stuck her again with another round of pain.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda said, as she cupped her green lover's face.

"It's okay." Elphaba replied, weakly. "It just needs some time to heal somewhat."

"Time is not on our side however." Glinda answered, as she buried her face into Elphaba's neck and began to cry softly, but she was careful not to wound the green witch with her tears.

"Glinda, why are you crying?" Elphaba asked, as she rubbed her blonde lover's back to try to comfort her the best she could.

"I just have a feeling the guards are going to find us and we will never make it over the rainbow." Glinda replied through her tears. "I don't want you to die."

"We must keep thinking positively." Elphaba answered, as she wrapped some of her black cloak around the weeping Good Witch. "That's all we can do."

The wind was blowing quite hard and gave the two witches a chill. Tonight would be cold and Elphaba longed to take Glinda back to her tower, but she knew there were far too many dangers. When darkness comes this cave would be their dwelling. The blonde witch cuddled more closely into her green lover's embrace. Even getting fire wood was out of the question. Leaving the cave for a moment could lead them open to being found.

Elphaba studied Glinda's face for a few long moments before saying, "I love you, Glinda."

The blonde woman looked back at her green lover and smiled warmly and pressed her lips to Elphaba's before answering, "I love you too." The blonde then laid her head down on Elphaba's shoulder and their stressful bodies were soon consumed by sleep.


	8. Part 8: The Runways

Part 8: The Runways

It was evening when Glinda awoke from her nap to hear loud shouting. She lifted her head from Elphaba's shoulder and peeked out passed the bushes to see a group of Gale Force guards only a few feet away.

"Sweet Oz! Oh, Sweet Oz, if they find us they will murder Elphaba without a thought ." Glinda whispered, as she looked down at the sleeping green witch. "Elphie, Elphie, wake up."

"Glinda?" Elphaba asked, as she was finally stirred awake.

"Shh, Gale Force Guards." Glinda answered, as she motioned to the outside of the cave. The Wicked Witch's eyes widened in as she jumped up like she was ready to make a mad dash somewhere. But instead she shifted with great cation towards the line of shrubbery so take a look for herself. Glinda stopped her however. "Elphie, what are you doing?"

"I need to see how many there are. Don't worry, my sweet, I blend into the trees." Elphaba answered, as she inched her way closer and took a quick look. "Damn it, there's more than I thought there would be looking for us."

"What are we going to do, Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"We wait for them to pass and pray they don't notice this cave." Elphaba answered, her voice fairly confident. There were more guards then she would have liked but they weren't extremely close to them so she had high hopes that they would pass by. After five minutes both witches breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the Gale guards moved farther away.

Once they were a good distance away Glinda turned to Elphaba and said, "That was close."

"We need to get to another location and fast." Elphaba replied, as she slowly got to her feet so she wouldn't upset her wound.

"But where should we go?" Glinda asked, as she helped her green lover steady herself.

Elphaba pondered this for a moment or two before answering, "I think I might have the prefect spot."

"Where?" Glinda questioned.

The green witch fixed her hat before replying, "The mountains."

...X...

With Elphaba's broom they made good time and landed on a rocky part where a large ledge was so it would provide good shelter and mostly it made it a lot harder for the guards to see them if they did make it this far.

"We can stay here until a rainbow shows its self." Elphaba answered. "Hopefully it won't be that long until it does." The green witch then took a deep breath before adding, "I'm sorry to put you through all this Glinda."

"Oh, Elphie, don't talk like that. You are alive and that means we can be together. I don't care what our living arrangements are." Glinda replied, as she took one of Elphaba's hands in her own.

"Well we'll see if you still feel that way when you smell less than great and you're hair hasn't been brushed in days." The Witch answered with a sly smile upon her face before drawing her into their new stone home.

...X...

A few days passed and Elphaba and Glinda still didn't find a rainbow. With everyday their hope faded somewhat. Gale forces were combing more area everyday which worried Glinda to a high degree. There was no telling if they would journey to the mountains or just pass by. But both witches didn't want to wait to find out.

Another five days passed before someone caught sight of the two witches' campfire. They watched from a far for a little while until slinking back into the shadows.

...X...

The morning light was just about to shine on the land as Glinda laid resting in Elphaba's arms. The blonde was happy because her green lover was actually asleep. It was very rare that Elphaba would ever fall asleep as it was, but the pain from her shoulder wound was another factor keeping her up at night. Glinda assumed the stress had finally gotten to the green witch. Glinda smiled before closing her eyes again and tried to fall asleep too, but then suddenly she heard someone or something coming down the rocky hill in their direction.

Glinda sprang up and gentle pulled away from her sleeping love before exiting the rock ledge they used as shelter so she could check the sound out. The blonde witch looked into the darkness, but it was silent again. Glinda was about to return to the warmth of Elphaba's arms when she heard the sound again but it seemed very close now.

"Anyone there?" Glinda called out. _'Stupid me why did I just say that? Now someone or something knows I'm here.'_

At first Glinda thought she had scared it away, but as she turned away she felt an arm grab her around the chest as another covered her mouth to silence her. She struggled until a familiar voice spoke up.

"Glinda, don't worry it's me." With that the hold around her loosened.

It was hard to see their face, for it was still fairly dark, but after her eyes got used to the dark she gasped in shock.

"Sweet Oz! Fiyero! I can't believe it!" Glinda exclaimed, as she saw him. Sure he looked different, for now he was a Scarecrow, but Glinda was just so happy to see a familiar face that would no doubt help them escape.

"I must say Glinda I would have never guessed to see you here. You know all of Oz is looking for you and Elphaba." Fiyero answered, as he reached into is pocket so show Glinda a wanted paper. On it was a picture of Elphaba and information saying she had kidnaped Glinda the Good. But what frightened Glinda the most was it also read Elphaba was to be taken dead or alive and who ever did this got one million gold pieces as an award.

"Sweet Oz, that's a lot of money!" Glinda replied. "How did you get this paper?"

"Found it." Fiyero answered. "The Gale Force has been handing them out to every town." Glinda then turned back to the ledge and shook Elphaba awake.

"Glinda, what is?" Elphaba mumbled, as she stirred awake.

"We have a visitor." Glinda answered. Elphaba slowly made her way out of the stone shelter and did a double take when she saw who it was.

"Fiyero? Ha, ha! What are you doing here?" Elphaba asked, as she slapped him on the back in a greeting.

"I live here, remember?" Fiyero replied. "I just can't believe you two are here though."

"Elphie, I think you should see this." Glinda said, as she showed her the wanted paper.

Elphaba looked it over and gave a cackle before answering, "I'm only worth one million gold coins? I at least thought that I would be two million. But I guess one million gold pieces is still good. Hell, I might turn myself in." Elphaba added, trying to make light of the conversion.

"Elphaba, this is no time for joking." Glinda replied.

"She's right." Fiyero said. "I mean the Gale force probably won't come up this far, but that doesn't mean others won't. One million gold piece can tempt anybody."

"Well hopefully we won't be here too much longer." Elphaba answered, as she put the wanted paper into her pocket.

"What do you mean?" Fiyero asked, as he packed some straw back into his shirt which had fallen out.

"Glinda and I are planning to make our escape over the rainbow. I mean that Dorothy girl got here by going over the rainbow I'm sure we can do the same while exiting." Elphaba replied.

"But finding the rainbow is the toughest part." Glinda added. "We just haven't had too much luck."

"Hey, you know if you want, I can help you guys keep an eye out for Gale Force guards. I don't need sleep and I don't eat a thing. It would be nice to have some company too." Fiyero said.

"Sure, why not. It's always good to have another guard on the watch." Elphaba answered, as she looked up to the sky. "Now how about some breakfast?"

Morning was gone as Elphaba sat down a dying fire as Glinda took a nap in the stone shelter as Fiyero was off getting firewood. He returned in a good amount of time and immediately started up a conversion with the green witch.

"I'm surprised that Glinda came with you so...willingly." Fiyero said, as took a seat across from the green witch after setting down the firewood. He made sure he had some distance between himself and the fire.

"And what makes you say that?" Elphaba asked, her voice curious.

"Well she had it all. A great home to live in, money, power, a great reputation, and well look at her now. Living on the run with hardly enough food and water." Fiyero answered with a shake of his head.

"Not to mention she had a bastard of a husband who use to beat her, and who the hell knows what else." Elphaba spat.

"So let me guess, you saved her and gave her this life. A life being homeless and a runway." Fiyero answered, his voice scornful.

"Watch your mouth." Elphaba growled.

"I'm just speaking the truth." Fiyero said, as he held up his hands.

"What do you know about truth? You're just jealous." The green witch spat angry.

"Of you HA! Don't kid yourself." Fiyero jeered.

"You're jealous of Glinda." Elphaba answered. "Because I love her and not you."

"You're crazy." Fiyero mumbled.

"Crazy like a fox." Elphaba shouted, as she stood up. "Don't give me your attitude."

"I just want the best for Glinda because I know that is what you want." Fiyero replied, as she stared into the fiery brown eyes of the green witch. "And being a runway is no way to live."

"So you're saying it would be better if I was dead?" Elphaba asked, as she turned away slightly, so the light of the fire only was able to hit half of her face.

"I never said that." Fiyero replied, his voice softer this time. "I only meant Glinda should go home back to her mansion, back to her social standings, back to her old life. And you should...well you should leave her."

"You really don't have a brain at all do you?" Elphaba spat. "I'm finally back with Glinda and you're telling me to give her up? I think that scarecrow hat is on a little to tight."

"Do you think this on the run life is good for her?" Fiyero asked.

"No, that is why we are planing to leave." Elphaba shot back.

"Yeah, that plan has failed." Fiyero replied, with a huff. "Glinda's the one without a brain if she really believes your over the rainbow scheme." Just then Elphaba grabbed a burning twig and held it up to him. Rage soaked Elphaba's eyes.

"Shit, Elphaba, watch where you are pointing that thing!" Fiyero shouted, in fear.

"You are pushing it, strawboy, you are really pushing it." Elphaba growled. "I know you're sore about that happened between you and I, but get over it. I love Glinda. I LOVE Glinda. DO you understand that?"

Fiyero gave out a deep breath before nodding his head before answering, "I'm sorry." Elphaba in turn placed the burning twig down before heading inside the stone shelter. Once she was out of sight Fiyero shook his head before adding under his breath, "I'm sorry, for what I have to do, Elphaba, but in the end it will be the best for Glinda."


	9. Part 9: The Betrayer

Part 9: The Betrayer

It was the following day when Glinda could sense some tension between Elphaba and Fiyero. She didn't know what was up between them but she could tell something wasn't right. So she decided to talk to Elphaba about it in private.

Elphaba was sitting on top of the stone shelter looking at the sky. She was silently cursing at the bright sunny day.

"I never thought I would be wishing for rain." Elphaba whispered, into the air, as Glinda walked beside her. "It's like a normal person wishing acid would pour down from the sky."

"It's time to change your bandages on that wound of yours." Glinda said, to the green witch. Elphaba nodded her head and followed her blonde lover into the stone shelter. Once out of ear shot Glinda began to question the green witch. "What is going on between you and Fiyero? You two rarely say a word to each other and when I see you two talking, you guys always have this angry scowl on your faces."

"Our talk yesterday just got a little out of hand that's all." Elphaba answered, as she rolled up her sleeve, and Glinda began to dress the wound with new bandages. "He's just jealous that's all."

"Jealous, what do you mean?" Glinda asked, as she tied off the last strip. Just then, before Elphaba could answer, Fiyero shouted to them.

"Elphaba! Glinda! Come here quick!" The two witches went by his side in a flash.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero answered by pointing out to a small band of Gale Force guards that were out in the distance.

"Sweet Oz, I can't believe they came this far." Glinda answered, in shock.

"And they're only going to get closer." Elphaba replied, as she did a quick count. "You guys hide in the stone shelter I'm going to make sure there aren't any coming from the opposite side."

"Elphie, no, what if they spot you?" Glinda asked, in worry, as she grabbed the green witch's arm.

"I won't be long, I promise." Elphaba replied, as she kissed Glinda on the lips for a second or two before heading up toward the mountain.

...X...

When Elphaba got to a good point she looked down and gave a sigh in relief when she didn't find anymore guards coming up the other way. She soon decided to check the other sides just in case.

Back in the stone shelter Glinda and Fiyero were waiting inside. Fiyero had an impatience look upon his face.

"Fiyero, are you all right?" Glinda asked, as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Fiyero said quickly.

A couple of minutes passed and Fiyero peeked out his head to see the Gale Force moving farther away. _'Damn it.'_ He thought to himself. _'They're moving away.'_ He then looked up to see dark clouds moving in towards them. "I thought Elphaba said she wouldn't be long." Fiyero spat.

"I wasn't that long." Elphaba's voice shot out as she came she jumped in front of him.

"Anymore guards?" Glinda asked, as she walked out of the stone shelter.

"Nope. Those ones are the only ones I could see. But by the way, they are moving so I don't think they will come here." Elphaba replied, as she walked in front of them both.

"That's what you think!" Fiyero said, as he removed a dagger that was hidden in his coat and hit Elphaba as hard as he could in the head with the hilt.

Elphaba crumped to the ground cold. Her body motionless as a small trickle of blood escaped from the place she was hit.

"Fiyero, what are you doing?" Glinda asked, in fear, as she rushed to Elphaba's side to hold her close.

"I'm sorry, Glinda, but my life as a Scarecrow is not a good one. That million gold pieces could really help me start a new life. Not to mention this is the best for you. This runway life is not good for you, and I will not just sit back and watch you ruin your life with that Wicked Witch." Fiyero answered his voice determined.

"You...you can't do this! Fiyero please!" Glinda begged.

"I'm sorry, Glinda, with Elphaba behind bars you can go back to your normal life." Fiyero answered, his voice almost caring.

"They won't keep her behind bars for long if they do bring her back to jail." Glinda shot back. "It's only a matter of time before they kill her."

"Maybe it's for the best." Fiyero answered, his voice soft.

"How can you say that?" Glinda asked in shock.

Fiyero's face only hardened as he pointed walked over to Glinda and placed the knife close to the blonde witch's throat. "You'll thank me in the end. Just you wait."

...X...

When Elphaba woke up she noticed she and Glinda were sitting on top of the stone ledge. There hands were bounded behind them as Fiyero paced around with knife in hand.

"Well finally you're up. It took you enough damn time." He spat at the green witch.

"Elphie, are you all right?" Glinda whispered to her green love.

"I think so." Elphaba replied, as she shook her head trying to will away the pain in her head from where Fiyero had it her.

"Well it doesn't matter how you feel because those Gale Force guards made camp not too far away from here and that's where you are going to go Elphaba. To them!" Fiyero answered.

"So you're turning me in, huh?" Elphaba said, as her eyes narrowed. "How honorable of you."

"Hey, I'm doing this for Glinda." Fiyero replied, back. "You ruined her life when you made her a runaway like you!"

"Please, you're not doing this for Glinda, that's just your alibi if the guards ask you. I know you're doing this only for you." Elphaba answered. "You said it yourself, One million gold piece can tempt anybody."

"Whatever, now come on we're going now. The sooner you are handed over to the guards the sooner this can be all over with." Fiyero said, as he pulled them up to their feet and started to lead them down the extremely rock filled hill.

"We can't leave now. Look, at the sky." Glinda said, as she looked up at the dark clouds that had rolled in. "It's going to rain very soon and Elphaba will melt and die."

"Well you two better hurry up then." Fiyero spat.

"I'm not going another step until you wait until the rain passes." Glinda replied, as she plated her feet firmly against the ground.

"I'm not waiting!" Fiyero shouted, as he grabbed a handful of Glinda's hair and pulled her harshly towards him.

"Get your hands off her, you bastard." Elphaba growled.

Fiyero's face hardened as he released Glinda, but then walked up to the green witch and kicked her down the especially rocky hill.

As Elphaba rolled down the hill sharp rocks began to cut her exposed skin. Lighting and thunder could also be seen and heard not too far from them. They knew in no time the rain would soon follow.

"You son of a bitch!" Glinda yelled at him. "How could you do that?"

"You're lucky I didn't slit her throat by now." Fiyero shouted. "You two are beginning to more of a hassle than you're worth. Now keep moving!"

Just then a lighting bolt came down from he sky and hit a tree branch a few feet away from where Elphaba had landed. The branch fell down near her and Elphaba could see the branch was partly on fire.

The green witch crawled her way to it and placed the rope that bound her hands into the fire. The fire soon ate at the rope until it broke. She then stood up and noticed Fiyero holding Glinda in a painful manner as he yelled at her.

Elphaba's face hardened and she picked up the burning branch, and called out to him, "How about a little fire Scarecrow?!" Elphaba then threw the burning branch as hard as she could at Fiyero.

Just as Fiyero turned his head around to the call, the burning branch hit him perfectly in the chest, and within second the fire was devouring his straw body.

"No! AHHHH, NOOOOO!" Fiyero screamed, as the fire burned without stop. He tried desperate too put it out but it was no use. With in seconds he fell down dead and once Elphaba was able to climb back up towards Glinda Fiyero's straw body was nothing but ashes. Elphaba untied Glinda's wrists and looked at her with disappointed eyes.

"I didn't want to kill him, but we can't have a betrayer among us. " Elphaba whispered.

Glinda nodded her head as she looped an arm around the green witch's waist and said, "Let's get to the stone shelter before it rains. We can't have you getting wet."

Luck was clearly on their side, for as they took a seat inside the stone shelter the rain started to pour violently from the sky. Glinda clutched Elphaba tightly as the thunder seemed to rattle the rocks around them and the lighting seemed to light up the sky like it was day.

"I'm going to die." Elphaba whispered, her voice in pain. Her wounds were screaming at her.

"What did you say?" Glinda asked.

"I said...I said...I'm dry, um, are you?" Elphaba lied.

"Yeah, this shelter is doing its job." Glinda replied, as she ran her arms across Elphaba's shoulders. Just then a loud clash of thunder erupted that caused Glinda to hide her face against the green witch's chest.

"And the storm rages on." Elphaba whispered, as she kissed the top of her blonde lover's head. After a few moments Elphaba turned to Glinda and said, "I need you to promise me something, my sweet."

"What's that?" Glinda asked.

"If the Gale Force Guards find me you must let them kill me if they wish. You mustn't fight them on it." Elphaba answered, her voice stern.

"What?! I can never do that." Glinda replied, her voice in shock.

"You must!" Elphaba shot back. "If you fight back they might question the whole hostage story."

"I don't care." Glinda said.

"Glinda, please, promise me. Even if you fight for me they will still kill me. I know this. Please, if I must die let me die knowing you are safe." Elphaba replied, her voice no longer as strong as when she began.

"But Elphie..."Glinda started.

"No, buts my sweet, promise me this. Promise we this so if should die. I can die happy." Elphaba whispered.

Glinda took in a ragged breath and waited a few seconds before answered, "I promise, Elphie."

...X...

The storm lasted for what seemed like 15 minutes before settling down and then finally stopping. Once the rain had fully topped Elphaba and Glinda crawled out of the stone shelter. The green witch searched the sky for any signs of a rainbow, but there was none to be seen from where they were. With a heavy disappointed sigh she began to stretch.

"No rainbows?" Glinda questioned.

"Nope." Elphaba answered, as she gave a quick glance to the scratched and cuts on her arms from when Fiyero kicked her down the hill before adding, "I always dreamed we could start a live together. Maybe even raise a family. But I never wanted it to be this like this...always on the run. Watching our backs for guards."

"Elphie, that dream is not dead." Glinda replied, her voice soothing. "As long as we're together and both alive there will be always be a chance." Suddenly a gun shot went off and as soon as the noise ended Elphaba pulled back holding her arm.

"Damn it!" Elphaba growled, as she hit the dirt. Glinda quickly followed.

"I got her! Ha, ha! Right in the arm. She's down, the Wicked Witch is down." A voice of a Gale Force guard shouted.

"Yeah, but you almost hit Glinda the Good." Another shot back.

"I didn't so it doesn't matter." The first guard said. "Now come on, let's go, the sooner we get her the sooner we can get our award."

"Elphie...where are you hit?" Glinda asked, as she pulled the green witch up to a sitting position.

"Right arm." Elphaba whispered, as she looked out to see a group of Gale Force guards coming there way. "Shit, they're coming."

"We can still escape. There is time...we...can...we..." Glinda stuttered.

"I'm afraid time has run out." Elphaba answered, as the guards surrounded them.

"Thank the Unnamed God we got to you in time, Glinda." The Captain guard said, as extended his hand to her. But Glinda didn't move.

"Your Goodness?" The Captain asked, as she noticed she made no signs in moving.

"Please, don't kill her." Glinda choked.

"Your Goodness, I know you see good in everyone, but this one I assure you has not one drop of kindness in her. She's Wicked through and through." The Captain said, as he placed a hand on her shoulder and helped her to stand. He then nodded to one of his guards who pointed his gun at Elphaba's head. Glinda made a run back to Elphaba only to be stopped by the Captain. "Trust me, Your Goodness, you don't want to see this." The Captain added, as he pulled her away. "There's quite a lot of blood."

Just then a loud shriek was heard coming down from the trees and before the guards could think twice a winged monkey landed on one of the guard's head and began clawing at him.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" The guard shouted, as he did his best to try to remove the creature.

"At a boy Chistery." Elphaba whispered, as she pulled herself up and made her way closer to the stone shelter so she could get her broom. With the guards distracted Elphaba got her broom and with one prefect blow hit the Captain in the head knocking him out. Elphaba got on her broom and turned to Glinda who jumped on the broom as well and the two flew off. "Let's go! Come on Chistery follow us!"

The flying monkey quickly took off with so much speed the guards didn't even have time to fire their guns.

"I must say, Chistery, you are a sight for sore eyes." Elphaba said, as she patted his head. "Didn't think that would have ended the way it did. I'm lucky I got friends in high places."

"Very lucky." Glinda added, as she turned her head so she could kiss Elphaba on the lips. The green witch returned the kiss with a gentle passion.

"But I guess not lucky enough to find a rainbow, huh." Elphaba said, as she uttered a sigh.

Suddenly however, at that very moment, something caught Glinda's eye.

**Author's note: Next chapter will be the last one.**


	10. Part 10: Rainbow

Part 10: Rainbow

"Elphaba look!" Glinda shouted, as she pointed to a faint line of colors off in the distance. "Could it be..."

"It is!" Elphaba exclaimed. "It's a rainbow! It's a rainbow! This is it, my sweet, this is our ticket to freedom." The green witch then turned to the flying monkey and added, "You can come, Chistery, if you want."

The monkey looked around a bit before grabbing on to the back of the broom as hard as he could as he gave Elphaba a smile.

"Then we're off!" Elphaba yelled, as she lead her broom into a fast pace.

"Hurry Elphie, it looks like it's fading a bit." Glinda said, as she tightened her grip on her lover's waist.

"Don't worry, my pretty, I won't let it get away." Elphaba answered, as they got to it with great speed.

As they passed over the rainbow a line of all different colors clouded their vision. The hues were a dazzling sight to be seen, and both witches swore they had never had witness anything with such amazing colors.

As the broom continued on Elphaba could feel her wounds being soothed. After a few more seconds the colors started to fade and when their vision was completely clear both Elphaba and Glinda could see they were indeed in a new land.

"We made it!" Glinda shouted, as she gave Elphaba a excited squeeze.

"We sure did, my sweet." Elphaba answered, her voice filled relief.

Elphaba and Glinda soon made a quick landing as Chistery took a spot behind them. The three of them looked around so they could get a more detail of their new home. Glinda then smiled widely when she saw Elphaba's wounds were gone.

"Oh, Elphie, your wounds they have healed." Glinda exclaimed, as she cupped a green cheek.

"Thanks to the mystery power of the rainbow." Elphaba replied, as she kissed Glinda on the side of her mouth.

"Elphie, I don't think we're in Oz anymore." Glinda whispered before she caught sight of something else.

"Elphaba look a wagon." Glinda said, as she pointed out a little ways.

"Maybe we can ask who ever lives there where we are exactly." Elphaba answered, as she took Glinda's hand as they walked up to the wagon. Once they got close enough Glinda then began to read the writing on it.

"Professor Marvel Acclaimed By The Crowned Heads Of Europe."

"Well, well, looks like I got some visitors." A man said, as he came out of the wagon. When he saw them he came to stop. His mouth hung opened when he saw the people and the monkey that stood before him.

"Sweet Oz, I don't believe it. Wizard!" Glinda exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about young lady." The man said, as he turned away fast only to have Chistery run up to him and hug him around the legs.

"Oh drat, Chistery, you gave me away." The Wizard replied with a heavy sigh, but patted the monkey on the head in greeting.

"I think we went the wrong way when we went over the rainbow." Elphaba said, as she walked up close to the Wizard.

"No, you went the right way, well, I at least think so. If there is another way I don't know about it." The Wizard answered, as he clapped his hands once and opened the door to his wagon. "You're allow in if you want. I mean, I do have something very important to discuss with you Elphaba." Elphaba gave a look over to Glinda who smiled before linking arms with her.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Elphaba asked, in a low voice to, the blonde witch.

Glinda nodded her head and answered, "I have an idea."

...X...

Once inside the wagon Elphaba, Glinda, and the Wizard took a seat around a small table. A long pause of silence passed over them before Elphaba broke it by saying, "I'm all ears, Wizard, but I'm sure there is nothing you can tell me that will surprise me."

"Well...I really don't know how to say this but...but...um I'm your father Elphaba." The Wizard said, as he stared at his hands. Elphaba remained silent for a few moments before letting out a great cackle.

"You're my father? Yeah, that makes a whole lot of sense." Elphaba replied, as she cackled on. The Wizard only sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out both green bottles and placed them on the table. Elphaba quickly stopped cackling as she saw **both** bottles.

"Now, I must say this is interesting." Elphaba whispered, as she looked over each bottle.

"I didn't know you were my daughter until after your...demise." The Wizard answered, his voice sincere. "I am glad to know you are alive though, but I never thought you would come to Kansas. But since you're here how about you three stay a little while. I would recommend it especially because here, well, people will be a little more freaked out to see a green skinned person than if you were in Oz. And I use "little" as an understatement. So what do you say? Does that sound good?"

"I don't know." Elphaba mumbled.

"I can also teach you guys the differences between this place and Oz so you're not sticking out. Well not anymore than you would all ready." The Wizard replied, with a chuckle.

"Why would you say that?" Glinda asked.

"Well look at you three. First of all Glinda you're dress is well... look at it. It has so must poof in it I'm surprised you can walk in it. Chistery, a monkey, has wings, and well I don't even have to tell you about Elphaba." The Wizard answered, as he fixed his coat collar. "And if you stay here and help out a little I can give you some money so you can get your own place."

"I guess we have no choice." Elphaba replied, with a small grin upon her face. "This should be interesting."

...X...

"Elphaba where are you?" The Wizard shouted.

"I'm feeding Sylvester." Elphaba replied, from outside.

"Elphaba, it's not safe for you to be outside. What if someone saw you?" The Wizard exclaimed as he pushed her behind the wagon.

"Hey, your horse was hungry. What can I say?" Elphaba answered, with a light cackle.

"You're a rebellions one, I'll give you that." The Wizard said, with a huff.

"You're just figuring this out now?" Elphaba asked, in amusement. "I thought all my protests against you in Oz was proof enough."

"Come on now, Elphaba, I have something to give you." The Wizard replied, as they walked inside the wagon and the Wizard started to search for something.

"Ah, here it is." The Wizard answered, as he handed Elphaba a bottle that almost looked like it had a mini rainbow inside. "As I was passing over the rainbow by balloon I caught some of the rainbow's magic. I know it sounds crazy but if you open this bottle and made a wish that wish will come true. Mine did." He took a deep breath before adding, "I gave one to Glinda as well. Enjoy and use it wisely."

"What did you wish for?" Elphaba asked, as she looked over the bottle.

"I wished that you weren't really dead." The Wizard whispered.

Elphaba gave him a smile and shook his hand. "Thanks, I'm sure this will come in handy."

...X...

Elphaba woke up the next morning in a panic. She looked to her hand to see her skin was no longer green, but instead a white color. "Sweet Oz, I'm going to die! I'm going to die!"

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Glinda asked, as she saw Elphaba run to the mirror from their bed.

"I must be horribly sick!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Look at me! My body is as white as yours! I must be terribly sick or something."

"Elphie, calm down." Glinda said, as she grabbed her lover's shoulders. "It's okay you're not sick or anything. You see...well...I used my wish to well... when the Wizard told us that the people here would be more freaked out about your green skin than the people of Oz I began to worry, so I well, I used my wish to take away your green skin."

"You used your wish on me?" Elphaba asked, in shock.

"Personally I like you better in green, but you're still the cutest thing I ever saw in my life." Glinda answered, as she kissed Elphaba on her lips.

"Oh, Glinda, you shouldn't have used your wish on me." Elphaba said, as she brought Glinda into a loving embrace. "But thank you, my sweet, thank you."

Glinda smiled as she returned the embrace as happy tears silently fell from her eyes.

...X...

Time went by quickly and before the two witches knew it there was enough money for them to leave and go to a place of their own.

"Good luck ladies this money should definitely help fix up that old cabin a few miles down the road." The Wizard said, as gave them each a hug goodbye before handing them a small cloth bag filled with money. "And remember don't be a stranger. Professor Marvel always welcomes guests, especially guests he knows."

"Thank you again. We'll stop by whenever we can." Elphaba answered, as she looked over to Chistery who had this very sad expression on his face. Elphaba kneeled by him and said, "You know Chistery you can stay here with the Wizard if you want."

The flying monkey seemed torn about who he should go with as he looked back at the Wizard but then looked back at the two witches.

"It's okay, Chistery, really you can go with him. He really doesn't have anyone expect for that horse of his, Sylvester, but I bet he would like another friend." Elphaba added.

Chistery looked down for a second or two before hugging Elphaba tightly. "V-is-it.. .soon...Elp-hie and Miss-s Glinda."

"We will." Elphaba answered, as she watched him hug Glinda before taking a new spot next to the Wizard.

"Good luck you two." The Wizard said, as he gave them one more wave, and watched them as they disappeared down the road.

...X...

**5 Years later**

Elphaba and Glinda were now living in the small cabin on their own. With the money they fixed the cabin so it looked as good as new, but there was one thing that was missing. Glinda would talk about it often and Elphaba was determined to make their dream come true.

One night as Glinda slept Elphaba opened the top of her rainbow bottle that her father had given her those many years ago. The one were any wish she made would come true.

Elphaba whispered her wish before blowing the magic dust on a sleeping Glinda. With a happy smile Elphaba then pulled her lover close before falling asleep herself.

A few weeks passed before Glinda started to notice there was something different. Elphaba was acting a little strange and she felt a little less like her normal self as well, but she really didn't suspect anything until she saw the open rainbow bottle that the Wizard had given Elphaba.

"Elphie?" Glinda called out to her lover.

"Yes, my sweet?" Elphaba answered, from the living room.

"I see your rainbow bottle from the Wizard is empty." Glinda replied, as she walked into the livingroom and sat down next to Elphaba.

"That it is." Elphaba said, not looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Well are you going to tell me what you wished for?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba gave her a smile before putting down the paper replying, "Do you remember what we talked about of say a few weeks ago?"

"Oh Elphie, we talk about so much. How can I remember a specific thing?" Glinda said, with a giggle.

"Do you remember what you said you want to have those weeks ago?" Elphaba asked, as she shifted closer to the blonde woman.

"I did talk about wanting to have a baby, so we could start a family. But I could never consider cheating on you to get myself pregnant though." Glinda said, her voice soft.

"Oh is that what we talked about?" Elphaba questioned, as she pulled Glinda on to her lap and kissed her soundly.

"What was your wish?" Glinda asked.

"I wished we could have a baby together. You're pregnant Glinda." Elphaba said her voice gentle.

"What?" Glinda asked in shock. "You mean...we-we're going to have a baby?"

Elphaba nodded her head before adding, "There's a bun in your oven as we speak."

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda squealed, as she wrapped her arms tightly around Elphaba's neck. Tears of joy were falling from her eyes. "That means we are going to be parents! Sweet Oz, I'm so happy. I love you, Elphie!"

"I love you too, Glin." Elphaba replied, as they shared a long kiss.

...X...

More time passed on between the two witches and in that time their child was born. A beautiful, healthy, baby girl was the newest member to the family, and her name was Iris. The meaning of her name was rainbow, and both Elphaba and Glinda agreed no other name could fit her more perfectly than that.

"I just love watching her sleep." Glinda whispered to Elphaba, as they wanted their daughter taking her nap. Iris was the prefect blend of both her parents. She had sapphire colored eyes like her Mommy Glinda but dark hair like her Mama Elphaba. Iris loved to hear stories read to her, but also loved bubbles. Time would tell what side she would favor more her Mommy's or her Mama's.

"She's so small." Elphaba said, as she gently stroked her daughter's cheek.

"And she's ours. Our little rainbow." Glinda answered, as she snuggled into Elphaba's arms.

Elphaba tightened her grip around her blonde lover and kissed her on the head before saying, "It's hard to find a rainbow. But once you do there's no question about it. It's one of the most beautiful things you can ever see. And our Iris is no exception."

The End


End file.
